It's Always Been You
by NinjaBuddy
Summary: AU. Peeta has been rescued from the Capitol, and for the first time since the end of the Quarter Quell, he gets to see Katniss.  The reunion that should've happened in Mockingjay, but alas, did not.  Enjoy!


A/N: So, I'm kind on this Hunger Games rampage lately, and I decided to write a little one-shot. Nothin' special, just the reunion that should have happened between Peeta and Katniss in my head. Total AU.

Disclaimer: My best friend has the last name of Collins, but not the first name of Suzanne. So, in reality, she would be the closest to owning the Hunger Games Trilogy. But alas, neither of us do.

Enjoy!

* * *

Today is the day I've been dreading. Well, dreading is not really the correct term. It's more of an anxiousness that I can't put my finger on. I'm nervous, yes- that's actually an understatement. Nervousness doesn't even come close. Butterflies are squirming in my stomach, my hands are jittering, I can't stop shaking, and if sweating was a sport, I would get first place as I sit here in my compartment in District Thirteen. I s'ppose I should tell you why.

I'm going to see Katniss for the first time since she ran off with Johanna Mason at the end of the Quarter Quell.

Finnick, Gale, and some of my old pals from District Twelve rescued me from the Capitol. I don't remember much, just flashes at a time. A needle here, a scream there. Other than that, I pull a blank. I don't know what happened to me, and to be quite honest, I don't really want to know.

They rescued me quite a while ago-a couple months or so. Yes, I know what's going through your head right now- "You've been in District Thirteen for about _two_ months and you haven't seen Katniss yet?". Well, no, I haven't.

Do you really think they would let Katniss see me when I couldn't even hold a cup of water up to my lips, much less give her a hug or comfort her? No, way. They needed their Mockingjay, and I needed my recovery time- which Mrs. Everdeen and Prim sped up remotely with their magic-or what it seems like- healing skills. So, even though I'm very uncomfortable with it, they lied to her. Said that they didn't know where I was, that they would try their best to rescue me, and that would be their next mission.

Mission accomplished.

When Finnick, Gale, and the others went to rescue me, they told Katniss that they were going to the Capitol to rescue two essential rebels. That wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

And she wanted to know who they were rescuing, but they couldn't tell her.

And she got mad.

She got _very_ mad.

She wouldn't talk to any of them for two weeks.

Two _weeks_.

So, needless to say, I felt extremely guilty. And needless to say, Johannah didn't.

But I do have to agree with Katniss there. Even though I always do, this time it's because she's right, not just because she's Katniss.

I mean, she _is_ the Mockingjay, shouldn't she know all the details of every mission? Or would that to be much pressure?

I don't want Katniss to be stressed, or pressured, or anything. I want Katniss to be happy.

Which leads me to my next point.

Will Katniss be happy with me? Or does she want Gale? I _do_ want her to be happy, I just wished she was happy with me. Not with Gale, or anyone else for that matter.

Anyone expect me, that is.

Yes, I know. "Isn't that a tad selfish?" Heck yeah, it is! I deserve to be selfish! I just spent half a _year_- 6 months- in the Capitol's clutches with only Johannah, a needle, and an ice-cold table as my friend.

I think I deserve to be somewhat selfish.

Well, anyways, I'm insanely nervous, overwhelmingly happy, and scared out of my mind.

I'm thinking that this might be the most crucial moment in my life.

Not the Hunger Games.

Not the Quarter Quell.

Not when I was taken to the Capitol.

Not when I was _rescued_ from the Capitol.

But when I see Katniss again.

This is a monumental moment for me and, hopefully, her.

I think this very train of thoughts as the door opens and in comes…

Haymitch.

All that build-up for no one but Haymitch.

"What do you want?" I ask, irritated.

He clicks his tongue. "I don't think that's the way to talk to someone who has the love of your life right outside that door."

My stomach drops, my palm sweats, and my face will break into two if my smile grows.

"Well…" I start, pleading him to open the door.

"Well… what?" he replies, an amused glint in his eye.

"Well… um… aren't you gonna… like… open the door?" I manage to stammer out.

"Yes, but I do have to warn you," he says, that stupid smirk across his face.

"Yes?" I say softly, wandering if I should be worried or elated.

"You might want to be sitting down." And with that, he leaves.

I take his advice and sit down as I hear a knock on my door.

"Come-" I start, but quickly clear my throat, for I sounded like a scared, little puppy. "Come in," I say, more firmly, but still very shaky.

I see the doorknob turning, ever so slowly. I want to speed up time, yet slow it down at the same time. I want to savor this moment, but exile it from my thoughts if it doesn't go as planned. I want to greet her at the door, but I want to stay firmly planted in my chair.

The former thought wins, and as the door opens a crack, I'm already right in front of the door, waiting to see her glowing-hopefully-face.

It opens a little more. _Come on_ I think to myself. _Why is time moving in slow-motion?_

The thought quickly flees my mind as I stare at the beautiful face in front of me.

Her stormy grey eyes penetrate me, seemingly reading the depths of my soul. Her normal braid is non-existent, but her hair is flowing freely down her back in waves, even though there are a few tangles. Her usual attire is replaced with a pair of ratty sweats and-I notice- one of my old t-shirts. That must have been the one that I couldn't find a few days back. But I'm not focusing on that right now; I'm focusing on her smile. An aura of happiness radiates off of her, and seems to fill the entire room, including me.

"Peeta." My name comes out in more of a plead, a whisper.

"Katniss." I say her name the same way as she said mine.

I don't know who made the first move, or if it was mutual, but we are wrapped in each other's arms and I haven't felt more at home- even if I am on the floor, but she's on top of me, so it's all good.

I feel wetness on my shoulder and realize she's crying.

I sit up in a sitting positing, cradling her in my lap, rubbing her back.

"Shh. Shh. I'm here. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere," I soothe.

"P-P-Peeta. They said… They said that you m-m-may not b-b-be alive… and t-t-they might not be a-a-able to rescue… y-y-you… if you w-w-were…" she trailed off, crying into my shirt.

"But they did. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm staying," I state firmly, silent tears trickling down my face.

"A-a-are you sure t-t-that I'm not d-d-dreaming? I do d-dream about t-this a lot," Katniss manages.

"Yes, love. I'm sure. I'm here in flesh. Alive and healthy," I declare even more firmly, silently begging Katniss to realize that I'm not lying.

She grabs onto my shirt like it's a lifeline. A lifeline to the world.

A lifeline to _her_ world.

A lifeline to _me_.

This sudden realization shocks me. If what I'm thinking is true, if what she's _doing _is true… Am I really her world?

"Katniss?" I ask once she's calmed down a bit.

"Yes, love?" My heart jumps at the word "love", but I don't think she realized it.

"Well, um… er-" I start, but don't know what to say. I know we need to talk.

The thing is, I know it's me or no one… or someone I don't know. Madge and Gale got together shortly after Katniss started throwing herself into her work full force. Which was right after she got the news that my rescue might be a hopeless cause.

Needless to say, I have no clue what's happening with Katniss and I.

When I was in the Capitol, Finnick and Annie got married, Gale and Madge got engaged, Prim and Rory started dating-much to Gale and Katniss' displeasure, they think they're too young- and Gale and Katniss are still best friends. But only that.

"Peeta," she whispers, but I refuse to look at her. I'm scared out of my wits. What if I looked into her eyes and saw rejection? What if I looked into her eyes and saw that it was never me?

"Peeta." My name again. "Peeta. Look at me. Please," she pleads. I don't have the self-control not to look at her.

I do, and what I see shocks me. I see love in her eyes, a face-splitting grin on her face, and the most beautiful creature I have seen in my life.

"Peeta," she starts, and next comes the words I have hoped for since the first time I saw her in Kindergarten. Especially since the start of the Hunger Games. "it's always been you."

And with that, I kiss her, and I don't care where this leads us. Whether it's the rest of our lives together, or just a little fling, I have her for now, and that's all that matters.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I decided to put a second one here on the bottom.

It's Christmas time, yes?

It's the time for _giving_.

So how about you give me a review, and I might just give you one!

~NinjaBuddy :)


End file.
